Time Makes You Bolder
by missmandamargo
Summary: Brittany sneak attacks Santana in the middle of the night. PWP, oneshot.


** This is just a little smutty one shot. It's PWP and is total wank fodder. **

** Warning: bondage, spanking, etc**

** Also.. this isn't proof read. I sorta just banged it out in one go and am posting it now because it's super late and I'm tired. **

**Time Makes You Bolder**

Santana hummed sleepily when she felt Brittany's lips slowly kiss down one side of her cheek and then over the edge of her jaw. She shifted and slid in the bed, amongst the pillows and blankets that always ended up in a tangled mess by the time morning came. She smiled, with her eyes still closed, enjoying the way Brittany's hair tickled against her skin and the way Brittany's little breaths against her cheek gave her tingles.

"Mm. Britt." Santana slowly opened her eyes and then blinked in surprise. Her room was still dark, which meant it was still night time. Which meant Brittany should be sleeping.

She had exactly one second to register this before Santana realized Brittany was hovering over her, and then she felt thin fingers wrap around both of her wrists and tug them behind her.

Santana felt a thrill of fear mingled with anticipation at the motion. She opened her eyes wider and lifted her head up, trying to see anything in the darkness. She had been lying on her stomach and so now, with Brittany holding into her wrists, she was rendered nearly helpless.

She swallowed the nerves that leapt into her throat and wiggled her fingers in Brittany's grasp. It was hard to focus on anything because Brittany was still leaning over her, pressing soft kisses down the back of her neck and now along her shoulders. It was distracting. And with their hands mashed between them, she could feel the outline of Brittany's body pushing against her own.

Santana grunted and burrowed her face against her pillow, before she began scooting and trying to gently topple Brittany.

"Stay still," Brittany warned. Her voice was low and commanding and it made Santana's eyes widen and her mouth go dry.

She felt Brittany reach away from her wrists momentarily, and the next thing she knew, Brittany was tying her hands behind her back with a strip of fabric. Santana wasn't sure exactly what it was from.

Santana couldn't help the way her throat closed over a moan and how she wiggled against the mattress, her belly tightening with anticipation and longing. She already knew where this was going and it made her heart speed up to a gallop in her chest.

"Bad girl." Brittany whispered, and it sent chills down Santana's spine. She whined, craning her neck, trying to get a look at Brittany. But the blonde girl was elusive, staying just out of Santana's sight, hovering light touches and brief kisses in the darkness.

Suddenly, Brittany moved away, and Santana grunted when she felt her pajamas being ripped off her body. Her legs and hips jerked with the abrupt motion, and she barely had time to focus before she felt Brittany slide her fingers around the hem of her panties and then peel them downwards, too.

Now she was lying face down in her own bed, in a tank top, no panties on, and with her hands tied behind her back. She thought it was a tad humiliating that she was already wet, but she didn't care. Whenever Brittany decided to get all dominant like this, it got to Santana.

She was listening to the quiet dark, trying to gauge where in the room Brittany might be. Santana wasn't prepared for the lamp clicking on, shedding soft yellow light into the room. She blinked and scrunched her face against her pillow, and she caught a brief glimpse of Brittany before she was moving behind her again, out of sight.

Everything inside of Santana seemed to pause. Her stomach was tied into knots, her heartbeat was pounding in her ears, and a tightness had taken up residence between her legs. All of that just seemed to swell on one thick beat while Santana waited to see what Brittany would do to her.

Brittany's voice was quiet and whispery, and it sent shivers up and down Santana's spine.

"You've been so bad," Brittany said, and she sounded a little bit like it surprised her. Santana's stomach jumped. She panted into her pillow. "You can't follow one.. simple.. command."

Santana felt Brittany grip her around her hips and then she was jerking her down the length of the bed. Santana let out a startled little squeal, her body tensing. She felt Brittany slide a hand up one of her thighs, spreading them, while the other one positioned her hips, so that Santana was kneeling with her face pressed against the mattress. Brittany was quick and efficient. Santana was still reeling from being manhandled, when Brittany darted around the side of the bed and then swiftly nudged Santana's pillow back under her head.

Santana knew this position was a tad humiliating. Her ass was in the air, her legs were spread, and her face was mashed into a pillow. It was a combination of arousal and shame that had her face darkening and her breaths shivering out between her lips.

Brittany's hands smoothed over Santana's backside, and Santana shifted and wiggled against them, trying to find some kind of friction for the throbbing between her legs. Her whole body flinched and jerked forward on the bed when Brittany's hand slammed down on one cheek. Santana couldn't help the way she yelped in surprise. Now her ass was stinging and radiating heat.

"Don't. Move." Brittany hissed, and her voice was low and growly.

Santana gulped and tensed, trying to make herself as still as possible.

Now Brittany was running her palms up and down Santana's ass, and it made her suck in a startled breath whenever her fingers would rub against the area that had been spanked. It hurt, but it was a sort of delicious kind of pain.

Brittany began running her fingertips up and down Santana's inner thighs, light little touches that caused Santana to shiver and whine into her pillow.

"You're so wet," Brittany breathed, because now the moisture was leaking down Santana's legs.

Santana's face darkened and she chewed on her lip, trying to concentrate on staying completely still.

She let out a throaty groan and her pelvis rocked when Brittany slid her fingers up and down the cleft of Santana's lips, coating them in wetness. Santana's whole body quivered and writhed, and she let out mewling pants and tried desperately to thrust into Brittany's fingers.

Brittany chuckled, but it was a quiet sound. "Santana. You haven't learned anything, have you?"

Santana wasn't used to Brittany talking to her like this.

Brittany slapped her palm against Santana's ass again, making her jerk forward on the mattress.

"Answer me!"

Shit! "Uhh. Um." Santana gnawed on her lip and tried to think about what Brittany had asked, but her mind was clouded in lust. "I'm – uh.."

Brittany spanked Santana again, this time eliciting a squeal. Now Santana's entire backside was on fire and it throbbed.

"I'm going to have to teach you a lesson," Brittany said, and she sounded slightly morose at this.

Santana tensed when she felt Brittany draw away from her. She heard shuffling in the bedroom but couldn't exactly place it. Her eyes were wide and dark, and she stared at her bedroom wall, trying not to do anything other than breathe.

She sensed, rather than felt, Brittany's return. She couldn't repress the way her whole body shuddered when Brittany rubbed something against Santana's butt, taunting the already sore flesh.

"Don't scream." Brittany warned, and before Santana had any idea what she was talking about, a sharp _thwap_ sounded in the quiet room. Santana's body jolted forward again, and she realized that her ass was stinging and that the pain was much worse than it had been with Brittany's hand. She stifled a squeal against her pillow, her entire body tensing.

Brittany rubbed her hand over the welt and Santana thought she heard Brittany's breath hitch. Santana's hips hurt from being in this position for so long, and she was warring with twin urges to both shrink away from Brittany's hand and squirm up into it. Her entire body throbbed on one giant string, in time with her pulse. She was breathing fast and hard and every inch of her skin was on fire.

Santana had no warning the next time Brittany brought the thin leather belt down on her backside. There was barely a pause before Brittany slapped it against her ass twice more, in rapid succession, on each side.

Santana pushed her face into her pillow and she tried not to sob. It hurt so badly, but it was an unfamiliar pain. Immediately after Brittany spanked her, she would rub her hand over the welts and that made it much worse. It made the skin thrum with pain and she felt like her body was vibrating.

Brittany repeated the process, pulling back from Santana unexpectedly and then slamming down the edge of the belt against Santana's ass. Santana couldn't help it – she anticipated it every time, and the muscles in her ass and thighs clenched and she grit her teeth, holding back cries. She would pant into her pillow and whine while Brittany's soft fingers played against the reddened, throbbing, aching flesh.

"You have to relax," Brittany murmured, and then she dealt four brutal blows against Santana's backside.

_Thwap thwap thwap thwap._

Santana couldn't help it, her body was rigid and her eyes burned with unshed tears. She pushed her face against her pillow and let moans and whimpers tear out of her throat, swallowed up by the pillow. Every new lash sent off a white hot flame of pain, followed quickly by the stinging burn. Santana's heart was racing and she wanted so badly to crawl away from Brittany.

She knew that was the last thing she could do. Trying to move away would just make it worse.

Santana didn't understand why she was still so turned on. Her body was enjoying this, even if she didn't really know why – her sex ached and quivered, and she could feel the wetness sliding down between her legs.

Santana's breaths were exploding in and out of her chest when she felt Brittany press a delicate kiss against her backside. Santana shivered, but remained rigid.

"Good girl," Santana could feel Brittany's lips smile against her skin, and it made her shudder.

"You look so sexy like this, Santana." Brittany said, and for the first time all night, Santana recognized Brittany's voice as being _hers_. It was still low and throaty, but Santana could sense the genuine adoration and arousal in Brittany's tone. It made a wave of relief wash over her.

"I love your ass." Brittany gripped Santana's cheeks roughly, and the feeling of fingertips digging in made Santana's stomach clench and a low groan wrested itself from her throat.

Brittany smoothed her thumbs up and down, teasing over the ridges and welts that littered there. Every little movement had Santana blinking away the pain, which was overwhelming.

"I want to fuck you like this." Brittany said suddenly, and it made Santana's heart drop. "Would you like that?"

Santana swallowed thickly. "Y-yes."

"Good." Brittany shifted herself away from Santana, and then the next thing she knew Brittany was edging her up further on the bed again, but only a little bit. Just enough for Brittany to also kneel on the bed, directly behind Santana.

Santana sucked in a breath on a hiss when she felt Brittany grind her hips against Santana's ass. It caused her muscles to jump and for blinding pain to shoot through her whole body. She quivered and whined, gripping her useless hands together behind her back.

"Oh, yeah, Santana." Brittany murmured, breathy. She was grinding herself against Santana's backside, and before long Santana felt Brittany's lips part and shift against her, leaving a wet trail.

"Ung, Britt," Santana moaned. The sensation of Brittany slowly rubbing herself against her ass, which was so sore and tender, was both deliciously hot and ridiculously painful. She tried to stay still, she really did. But she couldn't help the way her hips started to jolt in an ecstasy of indecision, one moment shying away from Brittany's hips, the next pressing against her.

"Fuck!" Brittany cursed, and she sounded angry. Santana's heart froze in her chest when she felt Brittany's body – her smooth, supple stomach and soft breasts – slide against her back. Brittany drew her mouth up next to Santana's ear and Santana's face was red.

"I told you not to move!" Santana writhed against Brittany, totally out of control. The feeling of Brittany's body hovering over hers, the sensation of Brittany's breath against her ear and neck – it was too much.

"Damnit." Brittany sounded pissed. Suddenly, she wound her fingers through Santana's hair, and then yanked. Santana let out a muffled grunt at the feeling of having her head canted backward awkwardly. Brittany wrapped her other arm around Santana's waist, firmly anchoring Santana's hips.

Then Brittany began rocking against Santana again, and Santana was motionless because of her helpless position.

Santana could feel Brittany's clit rubbing against the welts on her ass. The skin there was slick and burning, and Brittany's erratic, frantic movements made the stinging swell and fade irrhythmically.

Santana's whole body squeezed and tugged at nothing, just one long pulsating nerve, unable to move. Small, desperate whines were bursting from between her lips, pleading into the room. Brittany was grunting and moaning against her, and Santana's body swayed and rocked with Brittany.

"Oh, god," Brittany muttered, and Santana felt her fingers tighten in her hair, as well as the arm around her waist squeezing her. Santana held her breath as Brittany exploded against her, thrashing and thrusting wildly. She couldn't help the way she moaned and tried desperately to grind against Brittany, searching for friction.

It seemed like Brittany's orgasm lasted a decade. It was drawn out and sloppy, and Santana's ass was burning and stinging from the feeling of Brittany's fluids against her, as well as the slick flesh sliding and shuddering against her. Brittany finally slumped against her and her breaths were uneven and ragged.

Santana's heart was pounding. Her legs quivered and her arms ached. Her backside was on fire, and the area between her legs was throbbing and begging for release.

"Mmm." Brittany breathed after a moment. She shifted and Santana's head fell back against her pillow. She gulped in a breath and tried not to pant.

"That was so hot." Brittany muttered against Santana's spine, and then Santana was arching and crying out as Brittany's tongue slid down her back.

"I liked fucking your ass." Brittany said, her breath hitting the small of Santana's back.

Santana was going wild. She couldn't help it – her hips were thrusting wildly against Brittany, and the closer Brittany's mouth got, the more uncontrollable she became.

Brittany chuckled, and Santana didn't care.

"Poor baby." Brittany's lips moved over the stinging skin of Santana's backside, causing Santana to groan and roll her hips. Santana writhed and squirmed when she felt Brittany's tongue lick out against one of her cheeks.

Slowly, Brittany reached between Santana's legs, and used two fingers to part Santana's lips. She gently drew a fingertip against Santana's clit and then just held it there.

That was complete torture for Santana. She thrust her hips and ground into Brittany, begging for some kind of motion or friction. Now her chest was erupting in desperate sobs and whines, and her hands grappled at nothing.

"Shh, now, Santana," Brittany said lightly, pulling her finger away every time Santana tried to grind down. Her mouth began kissing the back of Santana's thighs, and Santana could feel Brittany's breath against her sex.

"Oh, my god, Britt!" Santana moaned.

"Mm? What, baby?" Brittany asked. Her lips were still between Santana's legs, planting soft, teasing kisses against Santana's skin.

"Britt! Fuck me!" Santana whined into her pillow, shaking.

"Say please." Brittany's tone was light and playful. She was enjoying this. Seeing Santana trussed and helpless like that, basically fucking the air, she was so desperate – it turned her on.

"Please." Santana groaned. "God, please."

Brittany smirked, and then pressed down a little harder on Santana's clit. "Beg me for it."

Santana groaned, her stomach clutching wildly. "Brittany, please." She swallowed and it tasted a little bit like shame. "Please, Britt. Please. I want you so bad."

Brittany smiled, and without warning she slammed a finger into Santana's quaking hole.

Santana muffled a scream against her pillow.

Brittany's mouth opened around Santana's sex, sucking first one of the lips into her mouth, and then the other. Her lone finger worked in and out of Santana softly, with an uneven rhythm. It worked Santana into a frenzy, trying to pound against Brittany's finger and face.

"Two fingers, Britt. God." Santana's tone was haggard and desperate.

"That didn't sound like you were asking for something, Santana." Brittany lifted her face away from Santana's sex and Santana gave a little cry of protest. "It sounded like you were demanding something."

Fuck! Shit! Santana cursed herself and then swallowed a shaky breath. "I'm sorry." Her face burned. "Please, Britt. Please fuck me. I can't stand it. Please." Her voice was whiny.

"That's better." Brittany muttered, and she thrust another finger into Santana. Santana's insides sucked and groped at her fingers, and Brittany could swear she felt Santana's heartbeat inside of her. Brittany worked her fingers quickly into Santana, jolting in and out. She watched Santana's body flex and squirm against her, the way her hips swayed and slammed back into her.

Brittany leaned back down and ran the flat of her tongue over the parts of Santana she could reach, even though it was a slightly awkward position. Santana's moan ripped out of her and made the bed vibrate.

Brittany swirled her tongue against Santana's clit, and she smiled against the way Santana's insides tightened almost painfully around her fingers. Santana was frozen, and Brittany just pumped her fingers in and out of Santana steadily, while the Brittany's tongue licked rapidly at Santana's clit. The two motions were synchronized and Brittany could feel the pressure build and build inside of Santana.

Santana had stopped breathing. She thought maybe her body didn't know how to experience so much all at once. She was frozen and it built so rapidly and so fiercely that she couldn't help the scream that wrenched itself from her as her body shuddered and tightened, and went rigid against Brittany. Then she was shaking and writhing and squirming desperately, riding out the last waves of her orgasm while Brittany sucked and licked and pounded into her.

"Fuck!" Santana yelled, and then her muscles turned to liquid and she slid bonelessly against the mattress.

Brittany wasn't quick to pull away. She kept her fingers inside of Santana, feeling the way her walls quivered and trembled, and the way liquid heat seeped from around them. Her tongue lapped against Santana, which made her groan and twitch and try to nudge Brittany's head away with her knee.

Slowly, she pulled her fingers out, and then replaced them with her tongue. She licked and sucked around Santana's hole, and before long the other girl was tensing and crying out and thrashing again, as Brittany's tongue darted in and out of her, drawing out a quick and intense orgasm that bordered on almost painful.

"Oh my god!" Santana's body was light and warm. She was actually dizzy. And her stomach muscles hurt from clenching so powerfully.

"Brittany." Santana whined, and wiggled, trying to get away from Brittany's relentless tongue.

Brittany smiled and pressed a kiss against Santana's inner thigh. Santana let out a relieved sigh when she felt Brittany crawl into bed beside her, and then let out a grateful grunt when she felt her arms suddenly freed.

She rolled over and faced Brittany, who was looking at her with an expression that was a mix between mischievous and triumphant.

Santana scowled at her. "That wasn't fair, Britt. You totally sneak attacked me."

Brittany just hummed and then her lips split in a huge grin. Santana's face melted when Brittany shifted against the blankets and nuzzled into her, pressing her head beneath Santana's chin and wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

Santana rolled her eyes at herself. She was so whipped. "You're lucky you're cute."

Brittany let out a muffled laugh against Santana's chest. "I love you."

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's forehead. "I love you too."


End file.
